


Push and Shove

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Koushi knows that it's not the most intelligent thing ever to meet with random boys from the internet, even if they do go to his school. But as he's a healthy college boy, he has needs that his own hand can only take care of for so long before he needs some variety. And Koushi's been on his own for long enough that he's definitely craving something different, something fun.





	

Koushi knows that it's not the most intelligent thing ever to meet with random boys from the internet, even if they do go to his school. But as he's a healthy college boy, he has needs that his own hand can only take care of for so long before he needs some variety. And Koushi's been on his own for long enough that he's definitely craving something different, something fun. What he knows about the guy he's meeting, Kuroo Tetsurou, is that he is sure to be just the kind of fun that Koushi's been looking forward to. The bar they're meeting at is actually one of Koushi's favorites, one of the few on the edge of campus, but not too far away from the dorms and college apartments.  
  
It's a fun sort of place, good music and various colored lights that reflect off of the glass bottles lining the wall behind the bar. He knows he looks good in the gray off the shoulder crop top and tight black jeans, the way they show off his shoulders and collarbone and hips and thighs. And there's his favorite boots, black with the silver buckles that shine in the flickering lights, that accentuate his calves even more delightfully. He's also wearing a red ribbon wrapped a few times around his neck, tied into a trailing bow that hangs just between his shoulder blades, as the thing that Kuroo is supposed to use recognize him.  
  
Koushi had suggested the ribbon, knowing that it'd be easy to see, and Kuroo had agreed to also wear something similar, though he hadn't specified what, just that Koushi would know when he saw it. He leans against the bar top and orders a drink while he waits, glancing around until his drink is placed in front of him. His thanks is a sweet smile that gets a blush crawling across the cute bartender's cheeks before he slides away to attend to more customers, and Koushi takes a sip before looking around again.  
  
There's a presence at his side, then, and he looks up into chocolate brown eyes gleaming with mischief, though there's nothing red nor anything around his neck, so Koushi is almost sure he's not Kuroo. He's positive when the first thing out of his mouth is an introduction.  
  
"Oikawa Tooru. I bet your name is as sweet as your face." There's a brilliant grin on Oikawa's face, and Koushi doesn't have the heart to tell him how lame his line is.  
  
He lets that sweet smile linger a bit before he answers. "Sugawara Koushi."  
  
There's a pleased hum from Oikawa as he leans one elbow on the counter next to Koushi and props his chin daintily on his hand. "Suga, huh? That is quite sweet."  
  
Koushi takes a sip of his drink and then turns when there's a noise at his other side. There's another tall guy there, and Koushi's attention is immediately caught by the bright red leather collar he's wearing. There's a smirk on his face, too, something wide and dangerous that has his golden eyes gleaming in the low lights.  
  
He looks Koushi up and down, clearly assessing, eyes flitting over his exposed shoulders and tightly clothed legs, settling briefly on the ribbon before returning to Koushi's eyes. "Huh, I guess I was expecting someone taller."  
  
Koushi can feel Oikawa straighten up at that, and he returns Kuroo's smirk. "Like me, you mean?"  
  
A shiver runs down Koushi's spine at the challenge in Oikawa's voice, the fire in Oikawa's eyes that Koushi looks over to see mirrored in Kuroo's, and he thinks that maybe his night has the potential to be a lot more interesting than he'd originally planned. At least, if they don't decide to go off with each other instead, which, judging by the looks they're giving each other, seems like a distinct possibility. He turns and presses his back against the bar so he can look at them both at the same time, and their attention is drawn to the glint of silver in his bellybutton that catches the swirling lights.  
  
"Boys." And Koushi's voice is that purr that usually gets him exactly what he wants, and he can tell by the looks on their faces that it's working just right. "Can't we all just...get along?"  
  
He takes a sip of his drink as they look at each other appraisingly, and he can tell the moment that they come to an agreement. He finishes his drink in one long, burning swallow, leaves the glass somewhere on the bar behind himself as Oikawa and Kuroo each take one of his hands and pull him to the dance floor. When they get there Oikawa slips in front of him and Koushi wraps his hands around the back of his neck while Kuroo sandwiches him between them. It's hot, even more so with two bodies pressed up against him, Kuroo's hands heavy on his hips, Oikawa's resting just at the hem of his shirt.  
  
There's not much Koushi can do, not the way he's all surrounded by them, but that doesn't mean he can't do anything at all. He listens to the groan that Kuroo lets out as he grinds back against him and smiles, and then he does the same thing to Oikawa, who lets out a noise that's just as pleasing to Koushi's ears. He leans his head back against Kuroo's shoulder and looks at him with half lidded eyes, watches as Kuroo leans forward to speak directly into Oikawa's ear, pressing them even tighter together as he does. It feels good, to be between them like this, and he can't wait to do it with far less clothes involved.  
  
Whatever Kuroo is telling Oikawa must be good, because as Koushi watches, Oikawa's cheeks steadily turn darker until he's a bright red, all across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and even his neck has warmed considerably under Koushi's hands. At a tiny nod from Oikawa, Kuroo pulls back and kisses him. Oikawa's hands tighten on Koushi's ribs the longer the kiss goes on, and after a minute or two Koushi's starting to think that they've forgotten that he's there, which just won't do at all. He takes one of his hands off Oikawa to slide his fingers under the edge of Kuroo's collar, giving a tiny little tug that has Kuroo pulling away from Oikawa's mouth with a surprised, pleased gasp. Koushi can feel a smile curl the corners of his lips, and he knows it's that one that Daichi always tells him gives away his usually hidden devilish nature. Oikawa makes a little noise of protest, but he doesn't say anything, just licks his bottom lip and watches them both carefully, until Koushi leans in and presses their lips together.  
  
He bites at the lip Oikawa had just licked, pulls it gently between his teeth, until Oikawa lets out a quiet moan, a little thing barely audible over the pounding music. Koushi can feel how they’re both hard against him, and his patience rapidly drains away. He lets go of Oikawa’s lip and squeezes at the back of his neck. His voice is low and rough with desire, but he knows they’re both close enough that they can still hear him. “So, whose place are we going to?”  
  
Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath, and Oikawa’s eyes close for a brief minute before he turns toward the exit. He takes Koushi’s hand off his neck and pulls him along, and Koushi pulls Kuroo by the finger still hooked in his collar. When they get outside Kuroo pulls Koushi’s hand from his neck, and he stops them from continuing on for a moment. “Why yours?”  
  
Oikawa just looks back and tugs at Koushi’s hand, a sharp grin spread across his face. His voice is smooth and dangerous, sending a chill down Koushi’s spine. “I guarantee that my place is closer than either of yours.”  
  
And then they’re walking a bit down the sidewalk, just past the bar, until Oikawa turns abruptly around its corner, leading them toward a dark building just next door. He bounces the door open with a wiggle of the doorknob and a bump of his hip, and he smiles over his shoulder at them. “Close it properly, would you, gorgeous?”  
  
Kuroo makes a noise from behind Koushi, and the door closes with a resounding click. Oikawa doesn’t stop, just pulls Koushi toward a dark bedroom. Kuroo slips in behind them, nearly silently, and Oikawa pushes Koushi up against his chest, kissing him fiercely, fingers already working at the button of Koushi’s pants. He seems to think better of it after a moment, and pulls away from Koushi’s mouth with a slick noise. Kuroo settles one hand against the front of Koushi’s throat gently, and bends down to suck a mark into the skin of Koushi’s exposed shoulder even as Oikawa drops fluidly to his knees.  
  
The silver buckles of Koushi’s boots jingle as Oikawa undoes them and pulls the boots off, dropping them to the side, out of the way. Then he goes back to the button of the jeans again, deftly slipping it open so he can drag the zipper down. Koushi shivers a little as the air hits his skin, and Oikawa makes an appreciative noise as he tugs the jeans down to the floor and watches Koushi’s dick spring free, unrestrained by any other fabric. Kuroo hums against Koushi’s shoulder where he’s moved on to a new bit of skin, and Koushi can only assume that he’s responding to Oikawa, who stands now that he’s gotten Koushi almost completely naked.  
  
Kuroo releases the patch of skin he’d been sucking on, and he straightens up to kiss Oikawa instead. He cups one side of Oikawa’s jaw with a hand, and they kiss messily, until Kuroo pulls back again to whisper against Oikawa’s reddened mouth. “By the way, my name’s not ‘gorgeous’, it’s Kuroo Tetsurou.” Koushi shivers between them at the lust in his voice when he continues. “I suppose you can call me whatever you like, though.”  
  
The laugh that bubbles up out of Oikawa is something sweet and carefree, and Koushi wants to hear more of it already. “I know you already heard my introduction.”  
  
Kuroo’s the one laughing then, and he kisses Oikawa again, until Koushi whines from between them, desperate for their hands on him instead of just each other. Kuroo settles his hands on Koushi’s waist and slides up, taking Koushi’s shirt with him, pulling it over his head and tossing it away. Oikawa takes the opportunity to kiss Koushi again, and then he spins him around to face Kuroo instead. Kuroo uses the chance to kiss Koushi for the first time, soft and sweet with a hint of teeth, and Koushi makes a noise in his throat. Oikawa reaches around to help Kuroo get undressed, his hands brushing against Koushi’s dick as he works at Kuroo’s jeans.  
  
Koushi closes his eyes and revels in the little touches, practically keens when one of them finally wraps a hand around his dick and strokes, just this side of rough. There’s another hand that tugs gently on one of the hoops threaded through his nipples, eliciting a tiny moan that Koushi can’t keep in. Eventually, though, after a lot of rustling and a bit of what seems like wrestling, there’s two hot naked bodies pressed against his, and Koushi sighs in satisfaction. They talk over his head a little, quiet words he can’t quite make out as they’re whispered in each others ears.  
  
They move then, and Koushi is twisted and turned until he’s flat on his chest on a desk, Oikawa behind him and digging through a drawer, Kuroo at his head, dick hard and straining toward him. Koushi drops his mouth open, not needing to be told what Kuroo wants, and waits as Kuroo gets close enough for Koushi to put his tongue to use. Behind them, Oikawa finally stops rummaging, and then there’s the distinct click of a cap and slick fingers ghosting over Koushi’s hole. He trembles a little as Oikawa slides a finger in and then stops, and Koushi makes a pleading noise around Kuroo’s dick in his mouth.  
  
Oikawa continues, and he’s good at taking Koushi’s cues, not taking too long with each new addition, stretching him just enough to not hurt him. Kuroo twines the fingers of one hand through Koushi’s hair, tugging just a tiny bit as he thrusts gently into his mouth. He pulls back as Oikawa lines himself up, giving Koushi the space to breath as Oikawa pushes in, inch by inch, until his hips are flush against Koushi’s ass and Koushi is panting heavily against Kuroo’s dick. Oikawa wraps his hands around Koushi’s hips, and then they all take a moment to get used to the situation.  
  
Kuroo pets through Koushi’s hair a little, and his voice is as soft as his touch. “Doing okay, sweetheart?”  
  
Koushi grins up at Kuroo. “Yeah. Come back over here.”  
  
“Feisty, aren’t you.”  
  
A wink from Koushi that gets Kuroo laughing again, and then Kuroo steps forward again, still just out of Koushi’s reach. “I can show you feisty if you want.”  
  
Oikawa takes that moment to pull back, leaving just the head of his dick still in Koushi. “So mouthy, isn’t he, Tetsu-chan?” And then he slides back in, not hard but still fast, and Koushi lets out a loud moan. “You might want to shut him up a bit.”  
  
Kuroo grins, wicked, and brushes his thumb against the hinge of Koushi’s jaw. Koushi opens up, and Kuroo slides his dick in, letting him get used to it a bit before pulling back and thrusting gently. Koushi hums, and Kuroo does it again, a little further, until Koushi’s moaning around his dick. Then Oikawa joins in, and together they form a sort of rhythm, pushing and pulling Koushi between them. Oikawa’s fingers grip as tight as they can around Koushi’s hips to hold him in place, and their pace grows increasingly frantic, and Koushi knows already that he’ll have finger shaped bruises in the morning.  
  
He loves being like this, pleasuring and being pleasured at the same time, and even though no one’s paying any attention to his dick, he wouldn’t complain. Oikawa and Kuroo both know what they’re doing, and it’s nothing but good for Koushi. He can feel the precome leaking down his dick, can feel his piercings rubbing against the desk with each thrust, every nerve ending sensitive and electric. Oikawa flattens himself along Koushi’s back, slipping one hand down to wrap around Koushi’s dick, finally, tearing a growl from Koushi’s throat that vibrates along Kuroo’s dick.  
  
Kuroo groans and thrusts harder, tugs on Koushi’s hair in warning. Koushi opens his eyes and meets Kuroo’s half lidded gaze, moaning in answer, and Kuroo pulls back and thrusts once more before coming down Koushi’s throat, trembling and pulling away as Koushi swallows. Oikawa buries his face in Koushi’s shoulder and mouths at his skin, strokes Koushi harder and faster, thrusting at the same pace, until Koushi gasps loudly, and Kuroo drops to his knees to kiss him again as he comes over Oikawa’s fist. Oikawa stills for a split second and then manages another hard thrust, and then he’s coming too, and Koushi pulls away from Kuroo’s mouth to sigh in pleasure.  
  
They all slump for a minute, and Oikawa is the first to move, pulling his dick gently out of Koushi and wiping his hand off on a spare tshirt. Kuroo stands and pulls Koushi upright off the desk, kissing him sweetly on the cheek as he leads them over to the unmade bed. Oikawa follows, moving the sheet out of the way so they can get in, and Koushi curls up against Kuroo’s chest. He can still feel the ribbon around his neck, but it’s not uncomfortable, and he’s too tired to bother with it anyway. He knows Kuroo still has the collar on, and that thought has his dick attempting to get interested again, just a little.  
  
Oikawa slides in behind him and pulls the sheet up to cover them, and he buries his nose in Koushi’s hair and wraps his arms around his waist. Kuroo hums above Koushi’s head, and Oikawa shifts, and by the wet noise Koushi guesses that they’re kissing again. He makes a plaintive noise, and Kuroo brushes a kiss to Koushi’s forehead while Oikawa plants one on the back of his neck. He hums happily, and he can feel Oikawa’s laugh rumble against his back.  The last thought he has is that this was an even better idea than he’d first thought, and then he’s drifting off, sated and sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
